bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Luders Friegen
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is an Arrancar and a member of the Wandenreich. Appearance Luders' attire consists of a long, white robe, over which he wears a waist-length white robe which feature a white hood with black face mask and epaulettes. A thin black sash goes from the left epaulette to the right side of his waist. He wears white boots. His eyebrows and hair are black and long on the right while white, kept short, and braided on the left. His hair reaches down to his shoulders on the right side. He has a series of circular marks on his face above and below his eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 4-6 & 14-17 Personality Luders has a very audacious temperament, remaining undaunted when informing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the Wandenreich's declaration of war upon the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 482; page 17 He is particularly condescending toward fellow Wandenreich member Asguiaro Ebern, saying Ebern should bow before him and mocking his impudence when Ebern counters.Bleach manga; Chapter 484; page 14 Luders is completely submissive to Yhwach and speaks very respectfully to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 485; page 2 History Two days before attacking Soul Society, Luders inspected the route which was going to be used to break into the Seireitei and reported Soul Society would lose its balance of souls with the Human World in the near future at the current rate.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 12 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Luders leads six masked members of the Wandenreich to the Seireitei, where they interrupt a Shinigami who is reporting to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and leave the messenger lying in a pool of their own blood. When Yamamoto demands to know who they are, Luders greets him and informs him they are there to declare war on the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 482; pages 15-17 When Luders questions the level of security in Yamamoto's chamber, Yamamoto tells Luders he himself is the best security there is. When 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe is propelled across the room by a large arrow, Luders tells Yamamoto to praise Chōjirō for showing him what his fate will be and states Soul Society will be destroyed in five days by the Wandenreich after fighting and sacrificing everything.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 2-4 & 17-18 As Yamamoto attacks them, the group leaves, disappearing from the Seireitei before Yamamoto's flames fade. Returning to their base, Luders and the group find an injured Asguiaro Ebern bowing. Commenting on Ebern's injuries, Luders says it is admirable for Ebern to bow to him. As the pair bicker over Luders' comments, Yhwach severs Luders' arm and says he dislikes arguments.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 4-6 & 14-17 Struggling to his knees, Luders declines Yhwach's offer to allow him to lay down before him.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 When Luders states five days are required for both them and Soul Society to prepare for the battle, Yhwach asks him if he is a prophet. When Luders denies this, Yhwach asks him why he is talking about the future. Before Luders can answer, Yhwach kills him with a wave of his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-14 Powers & Abilities Shadow: A skill of teleportation used by members of the Wandenreich, stated to be available only to the "chosen ones".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 4 Zanpakutō Resurrección: Not Revealed Spirit Weapon Not Revealed References Navigation ru:Людерс Фриген id: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wandenreich Category:Arrancar Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters